


Pillow Talk

by CassieIngaben



Category: From Eroica with Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-29
Updated: 2009-06-29
Packaged: 2017-10-05 15:58:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/43427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassieIngaben/pseuds/CassieIngaben
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Klaus likes a cooked breakfast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow Talk

For once, Dorian had awoken before him. The whispering slither of foppish silk sheets roused Klaus, who opened his eyes in the feeble morning light to the sight of a river of blond hair adorning bare shoulders, gleaming golden over creamy, spotless skin. Klaus drank in how Dorian’s fingers deftly gathered and coiled the golden hair into a thick rope, then reached for a carved ivory pin on the bed stand and stuck it into the mass, twisting and pushing until the hair was secured into a bun low on Dorian’s neck.

 

The bun was far from perfect—wisps of hair curled loose, caressing Dorian’s nape. Klaus felt the impulse to lean in and tuck the errant strands into place—or maybe to simply tangle with them. Twist the golden hair around his fingers as if echoing Dorian’s actions. Make him shiver by tugging on it. Make him moan low in the throat the way he did when on the cusp between pain and pleasure.

 

_Where is all this embarrasing sentimental crap coming from? _ Klaus frowned and scolded: “Why don’t you use an elastic band like I do? That way the hair won’t come loose at the wrong moment. Like, while tuning up an engine.”

 

Dorian turned: “First of all, you should never use an elastic band, it is very bad for your hair—not to mention it’s so Salvation Army lady. And darling, your hair is straight”—a cooed giggle—“and so it’s more slippery, of course it wouldn’t hold up so well in a _chignon_. Mine just bunches up and stays put.”

 

“How unlike you—staying put.”

 

“How unlike you—straight.”

 

Klaus felt his lips purse of their own accord. Couldn’t Dorian leave it alone? He was not, not—

 

Dorian sighed and visibly tried to smile it better. “Darling, how about some coffee? Or I can ring for a cooked breakfast.”

 

Klaus grunted. “Tell them not to forget the potatoes this time.”

 

_June 29, 2009_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a FlashSlash challenge: given 4 random words, complete a story containing them in 30 minutes. The words were: salvation drank feeble spotless


End file.
